Fe-57 NMR has been investigated in dipyridyl complexes and other nitrogen-liganded iron complexes. The chemical shifts of these compounds have been found to be about 10,000 ppm lower in field than those in typical compounds in which iron is bonded to carbon. Relaxation studies indicate that chemical shift anisotropy provides the principal mechanism for relaxation of Fe-57. NMR studies of molecules dissolved in mixed liquid crystals of opposite diamagnetic anisotropies have provided a means for measuring chemical shift anisotropy and for determining NMR parameters which cannot otherwise be obtained. Proton NMR spectra of Auranofin and other gold complexes related to drugs used in arthritis therapy have been investigated. Coordination shifts support sulfur coordination to gold.